villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal: Apos
Bored, time to do another proposal again from an anime that I did watch a little bit so yep...However, I should note something: If you don't have a strong stomach to read this EP, be prepared because this candidate is nasty as hell and yes, the EP will be a little bit copypasted from a post that I made from Hate Sink cleanup on TV Tropes with few changes so... What's The Work So our candidate came from Mnemosyne or better known as Rin: Daughters of Mnemosyne, a six anime episodes that tells us about a female immortal named Rin Asogi who always took several jobs and tried to avoid mysterious connections to her past. And yeah, in that anime...There's also a fiend responsible for her torturous existence, his name is Apos and he is the candidate that I want to talk about today. Who is He/What Has He Done Hoo boy... So...Our buddy Apos here is an angelic bishonen whose cruel deeds don't match his beautiful features. Why? Because his rapsheet is just that huge. Okay, for starters, Apos himself is a hunter of immortals who tried to consume their time fruits for his own leisure and yes, the suffering of female immortal improves the taste of their time fruits and to that end, he brutally tortures the female immortals physically and mentally and also raped them. Perhaps one of his most infamous torture method is that he plays chess with female immortal and when said immortal loses the game, Apos will add a knife/sword thingy to impale said female immortal. Anyways, what's his connection with Rin? It turns out that Rin is one of the immortals and because he took an interest on her? Apos sent his best assassin, Laura, to attack and murdered the innocent Rin over and over again until she got revived. Oh! And because Apos's obsession is so high, he then made Laura disguise herself as Rin to kill all of innocent female immortals in which Laura did this with her own volition and Apos himself raped Laura because he's a sadistic fuck. That's in Episode 5 btw. In the same episode, when Rin tries to stop Apos once and for all, in the meantime, Apos rapes Rin's best friend, Mimi, while also brutally crucifying her at the same time because he was bored waiting for Rin and when the deed is done, Apos took Rin's time fruit and crushed it which nearly destroyed her from the existence. Anyways, did I also forgot about something...Oh yeah! Apos himself did help a scientist called Sayara Yamanobe a bit by becoming a secret sponsor of her sickening experiments while also turning her into becoming an immortal...Except because Apos being Apos, he betrayed Sayara without a second thought. His crimes eventually reaches its zenith around Episode 6 when Apos sends one of his angels to cause a nuclear reactor explosion which would start the World War III that would ended up having humans and immortals turned on against each other and was also revealed that he attempted to harvest humanity's time fruits at his own leisure by infecting them with said time fruit via a tree known as Yggdrasil. That and Apos is not limited to personal crimes as well as he brutally executes his own father by impaling him and turning Rin's another lover into an angel which resulted on her killing his lover in self-defense. And if I didn't forgot, iirc he also betrayed Laura by letting a flock of carnivorous angels eat her once she simply outlives her usefulness. And yes, fortunately he was defeated by Rin's angel form by ended up getting pushed into Yggdrasil which resulted on him getting dragged by the women he imprisoned via Yggdrasil, putting him in an And I Must Scream state...Fitting for someone sadistic like him. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors No, not a single whit from this dude. He's just a sadistic prick who's main motivation is mostly revolved around torturing innocent female immortals or at the very least, destroying their lives without a single remorse considered when he was asked on what he wanted to do with the world, Apos's response is simply: "I want to taste it." Yes, he is a pretty boy and a cute one at that and he is also voiced by Akira Ishida, the voice of Otto Apocalypse, but that doesn't mitigate his action. Heinous Standard Handily breeches it with a rocket fueled by human agony. Apos had a really ridiculous rapsheet on his belt for someone who only appeared on the span of 6 episode. Rape+Torture+Destroying Lives+Kickstarting A War+Cannibalism...You named it, he's got it! The only candidate that can rival Apos's heinousness is Sayara Yamanobe who seems to want to end human life and does conduct several nasty experiments. But Apos? I'd gotta say he passes even without it. Final Verdict Easy, easy keeper. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals